catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hey peoples. This is Ice here. Call me Iceh, Ice, or Icy. If you want to ask any questions, feel free too! ♥♥♥ :) May StarClan light your path. --Ice ♥♥♥ :D Re: Really? Just because of this whole FirexIce thing? She was just telling Blue somthing that concerned her roleplay character. I would have done the same for you [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 17:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You're not stupid :) I just wish thise whole thing could blow over, and we could all be friends again [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 17:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC I can't go on. Help? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 22:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It says banned, then kicks me off. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 23:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) All...How long will it last? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 23:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if it's going through...should the password have the <> around it? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 23:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Now what? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 00:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It isn't working.... [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 00:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tablet Nope. I just use a mouse--Nightshine{ 23:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ICY!!!! I have never been soooo mad! She is my rp! You can't kill MY rps! Thats not right! She is still alive! she is not your rp! I am soo mad! I have the time of my life! NO! She is my rp! Gee i am SOOOO mad at you Mistcloud 01:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) JUST DON"T EVER RP HER AGAIN! SHE IS NOT DEAD! Mistcloud 01:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) SHE IS STILL ALIVE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ICY! I AM SOOO PISSED AT YOU! Mistcloud 01:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) She is still alive, don't rp my characters ever again. I was CRYING! Ok, they're not real but... to me they are. m going to make a new characer named Brambleflight after my own cat. Mistcloud 01:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Why are you away? :( Midnightpelt ♥ 18:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC)! Snowfall If its my rp cat, don't ever rp it. period. Ok? ok. Mistcloud 20:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't Edit I cannot edit the page where Russetstar is. Can you decline her? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Charart I use gimp for the pelt color and other markings and I use pixlr for the shading. MoonThe one and only! 18:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I use 2.6. Also to make markings I use the select by color tool and click the white. Then you press control-x to get rid of it. It will be transperant. Than go up to layers and click new layer and press ok. After that you put the main fur color on the cat (just the fill tool) and then go back up to new layer and make a new layer. Then you make the markings and it won't mess up the line-art. Then add ear pink and eye color (if you can some won't let you do eye color like th WWika Aprentice) then you save it. Also DON'T do the shading when you have the layers cause if you have markings it will only make that brighter and darker. Then I go to pixlr to do the shading. I know this is knd of confusing but you'll get the hang of it if you do it this way. If you have any questions just ask. Thankz! MoonThe one and only! 19:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan Wanna make Midnighttail and Moonpelt mates? MoonThe one and only! 21:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Kewl (LOL)MoonThe one and only! 21:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think your putting Midnightpelt which is a ThunderClan Medicine Cat when you meanto put Midnighttail. I think... MoonThe one and only! 21:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) YO HEY! Icemoon123 22:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) !! Big trouble on IRC channel! Two users got on. One seemed fairly nice, the other was being all spammy and abusive. I kept trying to ban them, but I didn't know how. The other user, Iceweasel or ~4b6e5ff8@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-qamidqatiergyqwj, said she knew how. So I oped him/her so they could ban the other user. First thing they did? Banned and kicked me. I can't get back on, I need you to ban them as soon as possible and unban me. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC)! Ice it's not fixed... you have to invite us.. and things, when to come do this, /mode #wikia-catsoftheclans -i and then I want more flags... also, it wouldn't be hard to find the IRC. they just have to find this site, and then find the IRC bit. Shruggytalk 13:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers take a look at hawkeys.. not so quit all wikis :D Shruggytalk 14:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) hm, I'm looking at this log thing on the IRC for catsoftheclans, and it says. about 17 hours ago Hawkey got auto op..maybe you're right ;'( every thing seems to add up Shruggytalk 14:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's /mode #wikia-catsoftheclans -im the channel got moderated when you probably performed the recover. Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Confusion Hi Icy. It's mini_c99. I was wondering how to set up my signature. I'd appreciate any help I can get. Thanks! mini Ok thank you very much. Loner Is it okay if I create a loner who has a cave between the lake and the mountains? Blaze-Pelt 22:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG -SCREAMS- http://pastebin.com/k3Qndvx4. I. AM. SO. SCARED. Batwing | Dovefeather 21:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC)! Ok, this is what we found out, besides what you already know. He has more than 1000 edits at WW, less than 10 here, and Eulalia knows who he is, but won't tell. We guessed until 12:08 Eastern time.